Te odio
by sesshoxcris
Summary: Karai y Leo se odian a muerte, pero al mismo tiempo se aman como nadie se ha amado... En cambio Raphael tiene problemas en su relación... Podrá el amor superarlo todo (Mal sumary... Oportunidad por favor)
1. Introduccion

Capítulo 1- Introducción

Karai y Cristal son unas chicas de 20 años de edad están terminando la universidad, son mejores amigas ambas son la sensación en la universidad, ambas son las típicas chicas de ensueño que todo chico desearía como novia, envidiadas por cualquier chica de la escuela y no solo de ahí sino también de la ciudad quien no las conociera era por ser nuevo o simplemente no tenía vida social.

Karai era alta y un cuerpo de modelo que parecía hecho por los mismísimos dioses, cabello negro muy brillante y suave envidiado por todas las chicas de la escuela, sus ojos cafés que cualquiera que los viera se perdía en el paraíso, una chica que siempre conseguía lo que quería, era orgullosa y en ocasiones presumida, pero no solo eso sino también era la chica más ruda, amigable, amable y fuerte lo que la hacía única. Se la pasa peleando con Leonardo el mejor amigo de su hermano y hermano mayor de su mejor amiga Cristal, ella no lo admite pero muy en el fondo se muere de amor por él, aunque siempre lo niega porque no le gusta la manera en que trata a las chicas con los que sale, lo que no sabe es que Leo también esta perdidamente enamorado de ella.

Cristal una chica unos cuantos centímetros más alta que Karai pero igual tenía sus encantos, su cuerpo igual que su amiga parecía de modelo, su cabello negro pero igual de brillante y suave que el de Karai sus ojos azules transmitían una dulzura que nadie se podía resistir a verlos, cualquiera que la mirara caía preso de su encanto, ella era la más amable y gentil pero si se trataba de defender lo suyo era toda una fiera. Ella era novia del hermano de su mejor amiga, Raphael.

Raphael un chico de 20 años hijo de los dueños de TCRI, Cindy y Oroku Sakí, trabaja como presidente de Corporación Capsule un chico muy guapo, el novio que toda chica deseaba, era sin duda el típico galán de telenovela, novio de la mejor amiga de su hermana, Cristal y el son la pareja perfecta simplemente eran el uno para el otro ambos parecían la típica pareja de telenovela. Raphael era muy rudo, tierno, cariñoso y detallista pero también celaba mucho a su novia, era el mejor amigo del hermano de Cristal y el eterno rival de su hermana Leonardo, se la pasaban muy bien juntos.

Leonardo un chico de 20 años hijo de los dueños de una de las grandes empresas de Tang Shen y Hamato Yoshi, sus padres, trabaja como presidente en Toshiba la empresa más prestigiada de la ciudad. Muy guapo todo un Don Juan nunca tenía una novia oficial tenía un cuerpo que todas querían tener para ellas y era envidiado por todos los chicos de la ciudad siempre estaba en boca de todos, es el eterno rival de la hermana de su mejor amigo la pequeña princesa Karai, se la pasa peleando con ella ya que a esta le ofende la manera en que este trata a las chicas, Leo siempre ha sido un mujeriego pero eso pronto cambiaria. Él siempre cuida de más a su amada hermana Cristal, siempre la consiente aunque de vez en cuando le juega una que otra bromita pesada.

Sin duda los Oroku y los Hamato eran los más populares no solo del colegio sino también de la ciudad quien no sabía quiénes eran simplemente no tenían vida social.

La vida de Leo y Karai estará a punto de dar un giro enorme cuando se den cuenta que todo ese odio que se dicen tener el uno al otro no es más que simplemente amor. Ambos se darán cuenta de cuánto se desean pero no lo admitirán fácilmente, pasaran por varios problemas antes de aceptar su atracción, pero ¿Qué pasara cuando al fin acepten ambos que se guastan? ¿Podrán estar juntos?

Uno que otro pequeño problemita habrá en la relación de Cristal y Raphael debido a la relación de Leo y Karai, pero esos problemitas los harán ver si en verdad se aman tanto como dicen o es solo era un amor pasajero, deberán superar esos problemas para estar juntos.

Amor, odio, confusión, dolor, alegría, etc. Uno y mil sentimientos más se encontraran en esta historia. Todo comenzara con una fiesta, sentimientos que se descubrirán y causaran un caos en la vida de estos cuatro jóvenes. ¿Lograran superarlo?


	2. Todo empezó con una fiesta

Capítulo 2- Todo empezó con una fiesta

Karai y Cristal se encontraban en la escuela, era hora de su descanso y estaban como de costumbre rodeadas por sus "amigas" si es que se les podía llamar así.

**Karai: **Hace ya mucho que no salimos a divertirnos ¿No crees Cristal?

**Cristal: **Si es verdad, pero recuerda porque ya no hemos salido la culpa la tienen tú y mi hermano Leo.

**Karai: **No yo no tengo la culpa de nada solo la tiene él, él empezó como de costumbre a insultarme.

**Cristal: **Si pero ¿Quién lo provoco? Si no lo hubieras provocado definitivamente la fiesta que por cierto se hizo en MI casa no hubiera resultado un desorden y no me hubiesen quitado el permiso para hacer más fiestas.

**Karai: **Pero si él se hubiese contenido a sus insultos la fiesta no se hubiese porque tenido que arruinar, además te recuerdo que a mí también me quitaron el permiso de conducir por aquel incidente.

Flashback

Se encontraban todos los compañeros de la escuela de Cristal y Karai en una fiesta que se dio lugar en casa de Cristal se la estaban pasando muy bien hasta que Karai y Leo como de costumbre comenzaron a discutir.

**Leo: **Con esa ropa que traes pareces una cualquiera, princesita.

**Karai: **¡NO TE METAS CONMIGO GOTEN!

**Leo: **Es que es la verdad, yo que tengo la culpa–En eso Karai le da una cachetada- ¿¡QUE TE PASA!? ¡¿POR QUE ME PEGAS?!

**Karai: **¡TE DIJE QUE NO TE METIERAS CONMIGO!

En eso ambos comenzaron a empujarse y golpearse. Karai empujo a Leo y este choca con un candelabro, el cual se cae y las velas hacen que se queme la cortina, todos salieron corriendo de la casa por las llamas. Cristal muy molesta se dirige a Leo y Karai que a pesar de lo que paso seguían discutiendo.

**Cristal: **¡Son unos…siguen peleando a pesar de que quemaron mi casa!–Decía muy molesta- Mis padres van a matarme y todo por culpa de ustedes dos par de tontos ¿Es que no se pueden comportar? ¡Ya están lo suficientemente grandecitos para que se comporten de esa manera!

**Rapha: **Cristal tiene razón Karai ¿Qué te pasa? Pero esto lo sabrá papá y veras, ahora si me voy a encargar de que te quiten el coche–Decía muy molesto a su hermana.

**Karai: **Vamos hermanito no le digas a papá de esto me van a matar–Suplicaba la princesa.

**Rapha: **¿Te das cuenta que alguien pudo salir lastimado? No lo discutiré se lo diré a papá.

**Cristal: **¡En cuanto a ti, hermano, a ver cómo le haces para explicarles a mis padres lo que paso aquí!

**Leo: **¿Pero yo por qué? Es tu fiesta, pequeñita.

**Cristal y Rapha: **Porque fueron ambos quienes causaron el incendio por sus jueguitos de preescolar.

El incendio se apagó y Leo y Karai les tuvieron que dar una explicación a Splinter y Shen lo que no sirvió de nada porque a Cristal la castigaron por aquel incidente. En cuanto a Karai le quitaron el permiso de conducir y el auto ya que Rapha les dijo todo lo que pasó a sus padres.

Fin del Flashback.

En eso van llegando Rapha y Leo.

**Rapha: **Hola mi amor–Le da un beso a Cristal-Hola hermanita.

**Cristal: **¿Hola amor que hacen aquí? ¿No deberían estar trabajando?

**Leo: **Si pero bueno les tenemos una sorpresa pequeñita, bueno mejor dicho a ti, ya que no podemos realizar más fiestas en tu casa por culpa de Karai.

**Karai: **¿Mi culpa? Mejor dicho TÚ culpa, te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien comenzó a insultarme…

**Rapha: **La culpa fue de ambos y por eso castigaron a mi nena.

**Leo: **Bueno, bueno ya dejado de lado el incidente que causo Karai en tu casa pequeñita, decidimos…bueno, fue a Trunks quien se le ocurrió la idea pero fui yo quien la puso en práctica.

**Karai: **Seguro echaste a perder la idea de mi hermanito.

**Leo: **Cálmate princesita que no soy tu que siempre arruina las buenas ideas.

**Karai: **De que estás hablando soy yo quien siempre mejora las buenas ideas.

**Cristal: **Bueno ya dejen de pelear y explícate hermano ¿Cuál es esa buena idea de la que tanto hablas?

**Rapha: **La sorpresa que te tenemos hermosa –Dijo abrazando a Cristal por la cintura- Es que compramos un lugar para hacer las fiestas más grandes de la historia y es solo nuestro.

**Cristal y Karai: **¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Enserio?!

**Rapha: **Si, por eso estamos aquí porque las llevaremos a que vean el lugar y hagan todos los arreglos para la fiesta de esta noche.

**Leo: **Y tiene que ser la mejor porque será la inauguración así que pon todo tu empeño pequeñita y a ti no te digo nada Karai porque ya sé que tienes unos gustos terribles para esto.

**Karai: **Como te atreves ¡¿Quién eres tú para venir a insultar mis gustos?!

**Cristal: **Vamos, vamos dejen de pelear y ya vayamos a ver ese lugar.

**Karai: **Si tienes razón hoy ya nada me puede quitar esta felicidad que tengo, sin duda esto no se le pudo ocurrir al inepto de tu hermano, Cristal.

**Leo: **Como ya te avía comentado princesita yo no soy como tú que siempre arruina las buenas ideas.

**Rapha: **Ya, ya con ustedes dos siempre es lo mismo. Solo recuerden una cosa, del odio al amor solo hay un paso.

**Karai y Leo: **¡NO VUELVAS A REPETIR ESO!

**Leo: **Es imposible que yo pueda convivir con una persona tan prepotente como tu hermana Rapha, la verdad no sé cómo esta pequeñita la aguanta.

**Karai: **Yo no sé cómo es que una persona de este tipo sea familiar de mi mejor amiga, enserio Cristal te compadezco y hermanito de verdad te recomiendo que te alejes de esta cosa.

**Leo: **Para su información señorita yo soy una persona es de mala educación llamar cosa a las personas, supongo que ya no te queda ese seudónimo de "Princesita" mejor pensare en otro que quede con lo mal educada que eres.

**Cristal: **-Empujando a Karai y Leo al auto de Rapha- Vámonos ya porque si nos quedamos a esperar a que terminen de pelear nunca veremos ese estupendo lugar.

Así los cuatro jóvenes se dirigieron al lugar que Leo y Rapha avían comprado, este era el mejor lugar de toda la ciudad, muchos habían querido comprar ese lugar pero no lo habían logrado pero Oroku Raphael lo había conseguido como era de esperarse para su novia y su hermanita.

**Cristal: **¡Oh por Dios! ¿Es enserio? ¿Consiguieron este lugar para nosotras?

**Leo: **De hecho solo para ti pequeñita.

**Rapha: **Para ambas.

**Karai: **Hay hermanito eres el mejor de todos–Dijo abrazándolo.

El lugar era una discoteca que se había clausurado hacía ya un año y desde entonces todo mundo quería comprar aquel lugar, ahora era de Oroku Raphael y Hamato Leonardo. La discoteca era un lugar de dos pisos, muy lujosa por dentro, los muebles ya estaban dañados pero eso se podía arreglar, por suerte el mantenimiento estaba en perfectas condiciones.

**Cristal: **Sabes amor, creo que hoy no será la fiesta.

**Karai: **Es verdad hermanito una fiesta en jueves no está nada Cool.

**Rapha: **Bueno entonces ustedes dirán cuando la quieren.

**Cristal: **Pues solo abra que cambiar unos muebles que ya están muy dañados y la esfera del centro de la pista. Los colores de las paredes están excelentes.

**Leo: **Sin duda tienes buen ojo para esto pequeñita–Dijo pasando un brazo por los hombros de Cristal- Con tus buenos gustos este lugar quedara increíble.

**Karai: **Debo admitir y créeme que odio darle la razón a este intento de persona que tiene razón con respecto al buen ojo que tienes para estas cosas Cristal.

**Rapha: **Es verdad, bueno pues dime linda para cuando quieres los muebles y cuando será la fiesta.

**Cristal: **Pues como no son muchas las cosas que se cambiaran yo diría que hoy mismo compremos los muebles y mañana haremos la fiesta.

**Rapha: **Sus deseos son ordenes señorita–Dijo besándola.

De ahí se dirigieron a la mueblería donde Cristal se encargó de elegir todos y cada uno de los mueles. Cuando terminaron de comprarlos se regresaron a la discoteca y acomodaron todo.

**Cristal: **Bueno pues ahora si todo está lista para una fiesta ahora cada uno se encargara de varias cosas.

**Karai: **Yo me encargare de hacer las invitaciones y repartirlas a toda la escuela. Hermanito tú te encargaras de la seguridad en la entrada necesitamos dos guardias en la entrada y tu…

**Cristal: **Tu Leo te encargaras de las bebidas y los bocadillos.

**Karai: **Pero esta vez hazlo bien no vayas hacer tus tonterías como la fiesta que hicimos en mi casa.

**Cristal: **Por favor hermano, queremos que esta sea la fiesta más increíble de todo el universo.

**Leo: **Tranquila pequeñita, yo me hago cargo confía en mí.

**Rapha: **Bien pues manos a la obra.

**Leo: **¿Pequeñita de que te encargaras tú? Digo no es que este reclamando pero todos aquí haremos algo.

**Cristal: **Yo me encargare de la música–Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Así todos se pusieron a hacer lo mejor para la fiesta del siglo ese día tenían mucho trabajo. Al siguiente día Karai repartió a toda la escuela las invitaciones para la fiesta, todos estaban entusiasmados por la idea de que ella habían con seguido el mejor lugar de toda la ciudad. Así transcurrió todo el día de clases y al terminar Karai y Cristal se fueron de compras para lucir mejor que nunca.

**Cristal: **Amiga esta noche como todas tenemos que ser el centro de atención de la fiesta.

**Karai: **Tienes toda la razón y para esto mi papi nos consiguió a las diseñadoras más cotizadas de toda Europa.

**Cristal: **Bien pues mi papá nos ha traído desde Europa a las mejores alhajas y zapatos que se pueden encontrar.

**Karai y Cristal: **Esta noche seremos las estrellas de la fiesta.

Cristal eligió un vestido corto color rojo metálico muy pegado a su cuerpo con unos zapatos altos igualmente rojos, su cabello lo recogió en una media cola y se colocó una tiara. Karai llevaba un vestido azul claro igual de corto que el de Cristal muy pegado hasta la cintura y después amplio sus zapatos altos e iguales azules, su cabello suelto e igual se colocó una tiara. Ambas se veían despampanantes sin duda serían el centro de atención.

**Karai: **Bueno pues es hora.

Leo y Rapha pasaron por ellas justo a tiempo para irse a la fiesta y comenzar a recibir a los invitados.

**Rapha: **Te vez preciosa como siempre nena.

**Cristal: **Gracias amor, tú no te quedas atrás.

**Leo: **Es verdad pequeñita te vez muy bien y tu pues ahora si pareces una princesa y no una cualquiera como la última vez.

**Karai: **Hoy nada de lo que digas me puede arruinar la noche, menos un poco cosa como tú.

**Cristal: **Hermano ¿Y esta vez quien será la pobre con la que jugaras?

**Leo: **Pequeñita tú haces que lo que hago con las chicas suene muy feo, pero esta vez no invite a nadie tengo la esperanza de encontrar aquí a alguien que me merezca.

**Karai: **Pues aquí hay chicas con clase, basurita, dudo que alguna quiera estar contigo.

**Leo: **Lo mismo digo de ti princesita.

Los invitados comenzaron a llegar y la fiesta empezó muy bien Rapha y Cristal se la pasaron bailando todo el tiempo y Karai pasaba de un chico a otro bailando con todos y nadie a la vez y Leo ligaba a unas cuantas chicas de por ahí. Llegando a más de las dos de la mañana Karai y Leo ya se encontraban muy ebrios y Cristal y Rapha ya se habían ido a sus casas. Ya no se encontraban muchas personas en la discoteca pero seguía la música, y Leo y Karai seguían queriendo bailar de lo ebrios que estaban bailaron juntos sin darse cuenta y de ahí fue uno que otro beso.

**Karai: **Te dije que nadie querría salir contigo basurita–Dijo mientras besaba apasionadamente a Leo.

**Leo: **Pues tú ahora estás conmigo princesita–Continuaba besándola.

**Karai: **Digamos que te estoy haciendo un favor.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, no podían evitar estar tan excitados por la forma en la que se besaban. Se dirigieron a una zona más íntima en la discoteca mientras continuaban besándose. Leo la cargo y ella rodeo con sus piernas las caderas del joven.

**Leo: **Me gustas tanto princesita–Dijo con la respiración entre cortada-Nunca había sentido con otra lo que siento ahora contigo.

**Karai: **Yo tampoco Leonardo–Decía muy agitada-Hazme tuya por favor–Le susurro en el oído.

No lo pensaron dos veces y esa misma noche se entregaron el uno al otro sin pensar en las consecuencias, solo pensaban en disfrutar el momento.


	3. ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Capítulo 3- ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

La princesa estaba dormida junto a su chico aquel con al que tanto odiaba y aun así se entregó a él sin darse cuenta debido a lo tomada que estaba, su celular sonó provocando que ella se despertara.

**Karai: **¡¿Bueno?!–Contesto molesta- ¿Acaso no saben la hora que es? Quiero dormir.

**Rapha: **Hasta que te dignas a contestar Karai–Dijo muy enojado-Mamá me llamo muy temprano y me dijo que no habías llegado a casa a dormir y estaba muy preocupada.

**Karai: **Me va a matar es verdad se me fue el tiempo y… -Miro a todas partes y vio a Leo cubierto por las sabanas dormido junto a ella

**Rapha: **¡¿Karai?! ¿Karai estas bien? ¿Pasa algo? Contesta

La princesa no contestaba estaba en shock al ver a Leo desnudo a su lado y ella estaba igualmente desnuda. En eso emitió un fuerte grito que despertó a Leo de un susto y casi le rompe el tímpano a su hermano.

**Leo: **¡¿Qué pasa?! –Se levantó asustado- Pero que te… -Que sin palabras al ver la misma escena que la princesa.

**Rapha: **¡¿Karai?! ¿QUE PASO? ¿SIGUES AHÍ? ¿DÓNDE ESTAS?

**Karai: **¿No puede ser que fue lo que…Paso?

**Leo: **No se…no…no recuerdo…Nada.

**Rapha: **¡KARAI! ¡TE ESTOY HABLANDO! CONTESTA ¡¿ESTAS BIEN?!

**Leo: **Contéstale a tu hermano –Al ver que ella no reaccionaba le quita el celular y contesta el- Hola Rapha, no te preocupes ella está bien.

**Rapha: **¿Leo? ¿Estás con tu con ella?

**Leo: **Si, estamos en la discoteca es que ya estábamos muy ebrios y sin darnos cuenta nos quedamos aquí dormidos.

**Rapha: **Ok, entiendo pero, ¿Por qué grito Karai?

**Leo: **Hay ya la conoces, es que vio a una rata y ya ves que escandalosa es.

**Rapha: **¿Una rata? ¿En la discoteca?

**Leo: **Si, sabes tenemos que traer a alguien a que limpie este lugar.

**Rapha: **Ok, bueno pero pásamela.

**Karai: **Que paso hermano.

**Rapha: **Que escandalosa eres casi me rompes el tímpano Karai.

**Karai: **Lo siento, ha oye y mamá estaba muy molesta?

**Rapha: **Mamá estaba preocupada no molesta pero papá ya vez como se pone pero tranquila les dije que te habías quedado aquí conmigo en mi departamento.

**Karai: **Hay hermanito eres el mejor te quiero.

**Rapha: **Si, si ya veremos después como quedamos a mano ahora mismo paso primero por Cristal y vamos por ti y Leo a la discoteca ¿Ok?

**Karai: **Si está bien, chao –Cuelga el teléfono y se dirige a Leo- ¡¿Porque le mentiste sobre la rata?!

**Leo: **¿Que querías? ¡¿Que le dijera a Trunks "Mira ella grito porque me encontró desnudo a su lado igual que ella lo estaba porque al parecer lo hicimos anoche?!"

**Karai: **¿No lo hicimos o sí?

**Leo: **No lo sé no me acuerdo de nada, pero ¿Qué te dijo Trunks?

**Karai: **Que pasaría por Cristal y luego vendría por nosotros.

**Leo: **Por qué diablos aceptaste debiste decirle que no–Le decía mientras se vestía a toda prisa-¿Vístete rápido o que quieres que te vean desnuda?

**Karai: **No me hables así, si acepte que viniera por nosotros fue porque aún estaba en shock por todo–Decía mientras se vestía.

**Leo: **Bien por el momento nada paso, yo no recuerdo nada así que no debió pasar nada.

**Karai: **Estoy de acuerdo, seguro no pasó nada–Dijo terminando de vestirse-No creo que por más ebria que yo este sea capaz de acostarme con tan poca cosa como tú.

**Leo: **Lo mismo digo Princesita, lo mismo digo.

Cuando terminaron de vestirse pasaron 5 min. Para que Rapha y Cristal llegaran a la discoteca.

**Cristal: **¡Karai! ¡¿Cómo es eso de que viste una rata?! No puedo creerlo debo llamar al exterminador cuanto antes–Decía asqueada-¿Pasa algo?–Dijo mirando a Leo y Karai que se comportaban muy raro.

**Karai: **¿Eh? No, nada–Decía nerviosa y pensativa.

**Rapha: **¿Segura? Ambos están algo raros.

**Leo: **No es nada, supongo que estoy cansado yo…tome demasiado anoche y…creo que…debo descansar un poco–Decía confundido.

**Karai: **Si debe ser eso digamos que aquí no hay muchos lugares cómodos para descansar.

**Cristal: **¿Seguros que es eso? No se siento que es algo más.

**Karai: **De verdad es solo eso no se preocupen–Dijo fingiendo una sonrisa-Mejor vayámonos de aquí, debo ir a casa a que mamá me dé su sermón.

**Leo: **Si yo debo ir también a casa seguro mamá debe estar preocupada, Rapha ¿Puedo decir que me quede en tu casa?

**Rapha: **Si claro, bueno vámonos.

Así se dirigieron a sus casa primero fueron con Bra y escucharon el sermón de Cindy.

**Cindy: **Como es posible que no me hayas llamado para decirme que estabas en casa de Raphael y que te quedarías ahí –Decía muy molesta- Miles de veces te dije que me marques para saber dónde estás Karai no es posible que me desobedezcas.

**Karai: **Lo siento mamá es que ya estaba muy tomada y cansada se me paso pero además sabes que siempre estoy con mi hermanito y él me cuida no debes preocuparte.

**Cindy: **Sabes perfectamente que no tengo problemas en que tomes, pero al menos avísame por dios, Raphael ya sabes que no debes dejarla hacerlo ya les he dicho muchas veces que cuando están ebrios pueden pasar miles de cosas sin que se den cuenta, cuando toman demasiado hacen las cosas que en verdad desean hacer sobrios pero que no quieren o no pueden admitir y pueden cometer un error y al siguiente día no recordar nada a pero pasando ya unos días se acuerdan de todo y es ahí cuando viene el cargo de conciencia.

**Karai: **Lo siento, no volverá a pasar.

**Shredder: **Vete a tu cuarto después pensare en un castigo.

**Karai: **Pero papi yo…

**Shredder: **Que te vayas a tu cuarto te dije.

**Karai: **¡Mamá!

**Cindy: **Vete a tu cuarto Karai–Le giña el ojo-Y ustedes bueno no es que los corra pero por favor necesitamos hablar.

**Cristal: **Si no te preocupes Cindy tenemos que ir a dejar a mi hermano para que también a él lo regañen–Decía riendo.

**Leo: **No es nada gracioso pequeñita pero bueno vamos.

**Cindy: **Si, cuídense y gracias por traérmela.

**Rapha: **De nada después de todo no podía dejar a mi hermanita, nos vemos al rato mamá, adiós papá.

Se despidieron y se dirigieron a casa de los Hamato, donde Tang Shen esperaba muy molesta y en cuanto entraron soltó un grito que resonó por toda la casa.

**Shen: **¡Ni una sola llamada Hamato Leonardo! ¡¿Tienes idea de cómo estuve toda la noche?! Es increíble que no me llamaras ¿Dónde pasaste la noche? ¡¿Qué diablos estabas haciendo?!–Dijo muy molesta y levantando la voz- Me tenías tan preocupada –Dijo llorando.

**Leo: **Lo siento yo…Es que se me olvido llamarte mamá, pero no vuelve a pasar.

**Shen: **¿Dónde pasaste la noche? Y no me digas que en el departamento de Donatello por que llame a Abril y me dijo que no estabas ahí.

**Leo: **Pase la noche en casa de Rapha.

**Shen: **Sera mejor que no me estés mintiendo Hamato Leonardo…

**Rapha: **Pero Shen él no está mintiendo de verdad él paso la noche en mi departamento.

**Shen: **Tienes suerte de que haya sido verdad.

**Cristal: **Vamos mamá cálmate–Dijo sonriendo-¿Por cierto donde está mi papito? ¿No me digas que ya se fue a la empresa?

**Shen: **Si él ya se fue, lo necesitaban por un asunto urgente, como es el dueño es importante que este ahí.

**Cristal: **Si bueno, algo me comento Donnie.

**Leo: **Estoy muy cansado iré a mi cuarto, debo descansar.

**Shen: **No señor, ayer no estabas tan cansado para divertirte ¿Verdad? Tienes cosas que hacer.

**Leo: **No es verdad hoy no trabajo es mi día libre.

**Shen: **No me refiero al trabajo en la empresa, me refiero a trabajo aquí en la casa, limpiaras y ordenaras todo porque le di el día libre a las sirvientas, y yo me voy a con Cindy al GYM.

**Leo: **¡¿Qué?! No es justo.

**Shen: **Si lo es y no discutas solo hazlo–Diciendo eso sale de la casa.

**Leo: **Debo admitir que mamá es rápida para pensar en castigos, si quiera a mí no me mandaron a mi cuarto para torturarme esperando mi castigo.

**Cristal: **Bueno hermano será mejor que empieces si es que quieres terminar pronto y descansar, recuerda que hoy tenemos una reunión muy importante en corporación capsule.

**Leo: **¡HA! Es verdad lo había olvidado–Voltea a ver a Cristal y Rapha indicando que se le había ocurrido algo.

**Rapha: **Ni lo sueñes, es tu castigo y no el mío además yo debo irme a arreglar todo para la fiesta en casa de mis padres lo siento.

**Cristal: **A mí ni me mires, sabes que odio esto.

**Leo: **Vamos pequeñita, sé que no tienes otros planes para hoy más que pasar todo el día buscando un vestido para ponerte esta noche, sé que no saldrás con Karai porque la castigaron, anda quédate a ayudarme, y hago lo que quieras.

**Cristal: **¡Ah! No gracias y para tu información buscar mi vestido es muy importante.

**Rapha: **Bueno yo me voy, linda–Se despide de Cristal con un beso-Los dejo, adiós Bro.

**Leo: **Anda pequeñita ayúdame y de verdad te compro o hago lo que me pidas.

**Cristal: **¿Lo que sea?–Lo mira pícaramente-¿Seguro?

**Leo: **Sé que después me voy a arrepentir de esto pero si lo que sea.

**Cristal: **Esta bien te ayudare, sin pedirte nada.

**Goten: **¡¿De verdad no me pedirás nada?!

**Cristal: **De verdad, no por ahora.

**Leo: **Ah sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

Así se pusieron a arreglar todo, terminaron algo rápido para lo que tenían que hacer pero se divirtieron mucho. Al terminar Cristal se fue a su casa a preparar su vestido para la fiesta en casa de los Oroku, Leo se fue a descansar un rato para después prepararse para ir a la fiesta. En un segundo todos se encontraban en la fiesta.

**Leo: **Bostezando-Estoy tan cansado.

**Cristal: **Estoy igual que tú y no me quejo tío y mira que si estoy cansada es por tu culpa.

**Leo: **Pero yo apenas si he podido dormir pequeñita ¿Recuerdas que me quede en la discoteca a dormir?

**Rapha: **Si, ese ya es tu problema Bro, nadie te manda a que te pongas a tomar y te quedes ahí.

**Leo: **Si, si ya lo sé.

**Cristal: **Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Karai? A estado muy rara desde que los vimos en la discoteca, no se ha acercado a nosotros en toda la noche.

**Trunks: **Es verdad –Dijo buscando a Bra- Mira Cristal ahí está.

**Cristal: **¡Ah sí! Ahora vuelvo, voy por ella.

Así, Cristal se alejó de los chicos y se dirigió a Karai.

**Cristal: **¡Karai! ¡¿Que paso?! Ven conmigo y con los chicos, ¿Por qué no te has acercado a nosotros?

**Karai: **Lo siento, amiga es que estaba…pensando y además hoy no tengo ganas de ver a la basurita que tienes como hermano.

**Cristal: **Vamos Karai por que no tratas de llevarte mejor con él, si lo tratas más te darás cuenta de que mi tío puede ser muy dulce y buena onda.

**Bra: **No, no tengo ganas de verlo no después de lo que paso en la dis…-Se detuvo al pensar en lo que acababa de decir.

**Cristal: **¡¿Lo que paso?! ¡¿Paso algo entre tú y Leo?


End file.
